Fluttershy
Fluttershy (alternate form: Flutterrage) is a pegasus and one of the members in the Mane 6 from the show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. History Fluttershy is a pegasus pony suffering from hepatitis and is extremely shy due to a trauma caused after Rainbow Dash's purge from a cloud and fell from a height of about 1 kilometer (very clumsy could not fly) so they had to be hospitalized for several months to recover from his multiple fractures. The very subnormal generated a fear of heights and never received any visits since it is presumed that their parents are dead or loathe so had to settle for making friends with the animals in the garden of the hospital whether butterflies, squirrels or cockroaches. When he recovered he decided to dedicate his life to the creatures of the forest and become the servant maid of animals. Her friends are planning to commit her to an asylum and claiming to have the special ability to talk to animals, also sometimes has fits of rage that let she becomes Hulk. One time, Tirek had hypnotized her into becoming evil, and she had rekt all the other ponies in her village like a true hardscoping hit-marking MLG sample text legend. However, she was blasted by Twilight Sparkle's Orbital Friendship Cannon and she instantly died and shattered across time and space. Skellington's Revenge In Skellington's Revenge, Fluttershy is one of the protagonists. Unlike her other appearances, Fluttershy maintains her shy and polite personality from the show. Fluttershy is first seen appearing with Derpy and Pinkie when Mr. Krabs wished he had ponies from Santa, only to have their rear ends cut off and mounted over his _ _ _ _. Fluttershy is later seen with the rest of the group at the Christmas Tree celebration outside Squidward's house. She is shocked when "Santa" appears. However, she gets frightened when "Santa" is revealed to be Jack in disguise. Fluttershy is seen getting sucked into the picture, accidently knocking Scout into Heavy and Medic alongside her friends. Fluttershy awakens with her friends inside a new dimension containing an igloo, ice puddles, a gingerbread village, and a towering Christmas Tree with a demonic star on top. She hides behind Scout in fear when Jack reappears with a mysterious black book, and summons the Black Hiver. Ed shouts in a fright to run from the Hiver. The group agrees and splits up, except for the TF2 mercs who stay and fight back. Fluttershy is seen running with Patrick and Ed, before slipping on the ice puddles and crashes into a ball of blue ice cream within the igloo. She gets knocked out temporarily, until Patchy reveals he really wants to steal their livers, ultimately killing them. All three scream, before Ed tells Fluttershy to fly into the air. Fluttershy does, as Patrick and Ed believe they're safe. Fluttershy warns them that the Hiver is still on the loose and could attack them at any moment. Speaking of the devil, the Hiver knocks the three down. Ed falls into a puddle as Patrick smacks into pieces. Fluttershy quickly notices the Hiver staring down at them from above the igloo, before she's killed by him. However, Fluttershy's body has now turned into an icy demon with chainsaws for hands to assist the Black Hiver. Her demon form would later be defeated by Heavy during the battle between the Hiver's army. Fluttershy's Soul is one of the souls assisting Jack in defeating the Hiver. Fluttershy is last seen jumping into the air with joy with her friends in Mobrosstudios picture of them all. de:Fluttershy Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Murderers Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Killers Category:Ponies Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Possible Heroes Category:Angry Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cute Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters with SoD